Hanoi Rocks
1980 December 31, 1980 Virrat, FIN 1981 Jan 7 - Tavastia, Helsinki, FIN Jan 8 - Kirjaston Sali, Mikkeli, FIN April 30 - VPK, Tampere, FIN (supporting UK Subs) June ?? - Koria Outdoor Festival July 12 - Club Alexandra, Stockholm, SWE (approx.) July 15 - Karlshamn Festival, SWE Aug 18 - Underground, Stockholm, SWE Dec 12 - Skogashallen, Stockholm, SWE 1982 March 21, 1982 Studion, Stockholm, SWE July 2, 1982 Greyhound, Fulham, ENG (Gig that landed Japanese contract) July 25, 1982 Karlshamn Festival, SWE Oct 31, 1982 Lyceum, London, ENG November 15, 1982 Greyhound, Fulham, ENG 1983 Jan 6, 1983 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED Jan 20 – Club Foot , London (Lightning Bar Kids)with Rene Bergs Idle Flowers opening up. Jan 25 – Bombay, India Jan 30 – Shibuya Kokaido Hall, Tokyo, Japan (some songs recorded for Rebels on the Run promo cassette) Jan 31 – Mainichi Hall, Osaka, Japan (Kill City Blues) Feb 3 – Kinro Hall, Nagoya, Japan Feb 5 – Yubin Chubin Hall, Tokyo, Japan Feb 6 – Yubin Chubin Hall, Tokyo, Japan (Tokyo Sundown) Feb 10 – Bangkok, Thailand Feb 11 – Bangkok, Thailand April 1 to 6, 1983 Kolhoa Dan Niteclub, Tel Aviv, ISR (approximate) May 2 - Marquee, London, UK May 3, 1983 Electric Ballroon, London, ENG May 4 – Dingwalls, Bristol, UK May 5 – University, Warwick, UK May 6, 1983 Dingwalls, Sheffield, ENG May 7 – Dingwalls, Liverpool, UK May 8 – Franks, Colne, UK May 9 – Horse Fair, Leceister, UK May 10 – Gallery, Manchester, UK May 11 – Gallery, Manchester, UK May 12 - The Pier, Colwyn Bay, UK May 13 – Dingwalls, Hull, UK May 15 – Venue, Aberdeen, Scotland May 18, 1983 Playhouse Nite Club, Edinburgh, SCOT (cancelled as the bus broke down) May 19 - Nightmoves, Glasgow, Scotland May 20 – Mayfair Suite, Newcastle, UK May 22 – Sugarhouse Club, University, Lancaster, UK May 23 – Berkeley Hotel, Scunthorpe, UK May 24 – Wintergardens, Cleethorpes, UK May 25 – Rock City, Nottingham, UK May 26, 1983 Palm Cove, Bradford, ENG (originally scheduled for Caesars) May 27 – Mermaid Hall, Birmingham, UK May 28 – Polytechnic, Portsmouth, UK May 30 – Crocs, Rayleigh, UK June 1 – Solitaire, Swindon, UK June 2 – Xtreems, Brighton, UK June 3 – Queensway Hall, Dunstable, UK June 6 – Lyceum, London, UK (approx) June 18 - Sunnemo, Sweden (opener for Johnny Thunders) June 19 – Sodertalje, Sweden (opener for Johnny Thunders) June 20 – Garage, Stockholm, Sweden July 3, 1983 Lyceum, London, ENG July 18 - Aitou, Finland July 23 – Kuusrock, Oulu, Finland Aug 13 - Ruisrock, Turku, Finland Aug 17 – Nottingham, UK Aug 26 – Reading Festival, UK Oct 13 – London, UK Oct 14 – Sunderland, UK Oct 15 - Glasgow, UK Oct 16 – Manchester, UK Oct 17 – Nottingham, UK Oct 18 – Fforde Greene Pub, Leeds, UK Oct 21 – Colchester, UK Oct 22 – St Albans, UK Nov 10 - Granary, Bristol, UK (w/London Cowboys) Dec 16 - Crocs, Raleigh, UK Dec 17 - Pavilion,West Runton, UK December 18-20, 1983 Marquee, London, ENG Dec 30 - Kalanti, Finland 1984 Jan 5 – Concerthall, Turku, Finland January 8, 1984 NMKY Sports Hall, Oulu, FIN March 23, 1984 Larry’s Hideaway, Toronto, ON March 25, 1984 Danceteria, New York, NY Apr 22 - Caister Apr 23 – Nottingham, UK (The Nottingham Tapes) May - Alabamahalle, Munich, Switzerland May – Japan June 2 – Leceister, UK June 3 – Bowes Lyon House, Stevenage, UK June 4 - Brighton Pavillion June 5 – Powerhouse, Birmingham, UK June 6 - Top Rank, Sheffield, UK June 7 – Hacienda, Manchester, UK June 8 – Mayfair, Newcastle, UK June 9 – Strathclyde University, Glasgow, Scotland June 10 - Pavillion, Ayr, Scotland June 11 – Birkeller, Blackpool (?) June 11 – Winnter Gardens, Cleethorpes, UK June 13 - Pink Toothbrush, Raleigh, UK June 14 - Fisher Hall, Cambridge, UK June 15 – Queensway Hall, Dunstable, UK June 16 – University, Guildford, UK or Colchester Woods Leisure Centre??? June 19 - Exeter, Riverside, UK June 21, 1984 Electric Ballroom, London, ENG June 22 - Fisher Hall, Cambridge, UK or Torquay June 25 – Top of the World, Stafford, UK June 26 – Warehouse, Leeds, UK June 27 – Zhivagos, Nottingham, UK June 28 – Beerkeller, Liverpool, UK June 29 – Woods Leisure Centre, Colchester, UK June 30 – Lees Cliff Hall, Folkestone, UK July 1 – Oxford, UK Oct 1 – Lyceum, London, UK Oct 10 – Hacienda, Manchester, UK Oct 11- Mayfair, Newcastle, UK October 12, 1984 Sheffield Polytechnic, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Johnny Thunders and the Heartbreakers & The Babysitters) Oct 13 – Maxwell Hall, Aylesbury, UK October 14, 1984 Lyceum, London, ENG (With Adicts & The Babysitters) Oct 15 – New Ocean Ballroom, Cardiff, UK Oct 16 – The Studio, Bristol, UK Oct 17 – Polytechnic, Coventry, UK October 18, 1984 Caley Palace, Edinburgh, SCOT (supported by Johnny Thunders and the Heartbreakers & The Babysitters) Oct 19 – Night Moves, Glasgow, Scotland Oct 20 – Leeds University, Leeds, UK Oct 21 – Keisas, Leceister, ENG October 22, 1984 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG (supported by Johnny Thunders and the Heartbreakers & The Babysitters) Nov 2 – Mudd City, Gothenburg, Sweden Nov 8 – Malmo, Sweden Nov 9 – Ritz, Stockholm, Sweden Nov 10 – Ritz, Stockholm, Sweden Nov 11 – Ritz, Stockholm, Sweden Nov 14 - Buffalo, USA Nov 15 - Rochester, USA Nov 16 - Manchester, USA Nov 17 - Boston, USA (Razzles last known filmed gig) Nov 18 - Providence, USA Nov 20 - New Haven, USA Nov 21 - New York, USA Nov 23 - Brooklyn, USA Nov 24 - Pleasantville, USA Nov 25 - Washington D.C., USA Nov 26 - Baltimore, USA Nov 27 - Norfolk, USA Nov 28 - Philadelphia, USA Nov 29 - Syracuse, USA (Michael breaks ankle) November 30, 1984 El Mocombo, Toronto, ON Dec 1 - Detroit, USA Dec 2 – Chicago, USA (Razzles Birthday) Dec 3 - Cleveland, USA Dec 4 – Trax Club, Detroit, USA Dec 5 – Atlanta, USA (cancelled) Dec 6 - New Orleans, USA Dec 7 - Houston, USA (cancelled) Dec 8 - San Antonio, USA (cancelled) Dec 9 - Dallas, USA (cancelled) Dec 12 - Phoenix, USA (cancelled) Dec 13 - Escondido, USA (cancelled) Dec 14 - Los Angeles, USA (cancelled) Dec 15 - Palo Alto, USA (cancelled) Dec 16 - San Francisco, USA (cancelled) Dec 20 –Marquee, London, UK (cancelled) Dec 21 - Marquee, London, UK (cancelled) Dec 22 - Guildhall, Portsmouth, UK (cancelled) Dec 23 – Powerhouse, Birmingham, UK (cancelled) 1985 Jan 3 – Europe A Go Go, House of Culture, Helsinki, Finland (with Terry Chimes) Jan 4 – Europe A Go Go, House of Culture, Helsinki, Finland (Sam Yaffa’s Last Gig) May 19 – Rockerina Festival, Warsaw, Poland (Hanoi Rocks takes a bow)